Bramblestar's Storm/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Bramblestar chooses Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Cinderheart to come with him on a patrol to find out why ShadowClan is crossing their border. He makes sure not to choose any cats that have trained with the Dark Forest, while Lionblaze tells his mate to be careful before they leave. It is almost sunhigh, warm and breezeless. Squirrelflight suggests doubling the patrols on the ShadowClan border, and hunting there more regularly as well. The group of cats spots Leafpool as they pass the abandoned Twoleg den, tending to herbs she and Jayfeather planted before leaf-bare. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight comment on how the medicine cat has finally found her place in the Clan, and how they are lucky to have her. :The brown tabby tom then hangs back to talk with Brackenfur, who is finding it hard coping without Sorreltail, and the warrior knows one day they'll meet again. Then, Bramblestar runs back up to the front, only to find ShadowClan scent, well inside their territory. While going to confront Blackstar about the trespassing, they pass through the ThunderClan land that was gained in the battle where Russetfur died. The patrol then crosses the border and goes into ShadowClan territory, where there is evident damage from fighting. Cinderheart wonders if the forest will ever recover from the Great Battle. :They encounter a ShadowClan patrol, led by Tawnypelt. Grasspaw is excited to chase them off, but her mentor warily agrees to let them see their leader. Tawnypelt, Owlclaw, and Scorchfur lead them to their camp, where they pass more stretches of territory that haven't recovered from the Great Battle. Blackstar and Rowanclaw are there, with more of his warriors, as well as Littlecloud, the medicine cat. Bramblestar reflects on how the Clan leader is much older than Graystripe and Dustpelt, and how he is looking frail. The white tom claims there is no ShadowClan scent, but then continues to say that ThunderClan should mark their borders stronger. :The tom wonders what Firestar would have done and questions the opposing cat, but Ratscar interrupts, telling them to go back to their own territory. Squirrelflight tells Bramblestar that the elder had one paw in the Dark Forest. Rowanclaw loses his patience, suggesting they both agree to strengthen their scent marks along the borders, and both the ThunderClan leader and his deputy reply they will keep a very close watch on the border from then on. Blackstar then orders Tawnypelt to escort the patrol back, but Bramblestar declines, with Squirrelflight snapping they won't stay one more heartbeat on their maggot-ridden territory. He hisses for her to be quiet, and then leads his Clan out of the territory with hostile snarls behind him. :Littlecloud catches up to them, and asks about Leafpool and Jayfeather. Squirrelflight starts informing the tom about the other medicine cats, but Bramblestar pulls her back, interrupting the conversation between them. When the ginger she-cat demands an explanation, he points out that they can't be too friendly between the Clans; they need to show that they can survive on their own. The brown tabby tom continues that they may be forced to fight ShadowClan in order to get the border back, despite Squirrelflight's protesting. He meows that even though they teamed up to defeat the Dark Forest, the Clans aren't yet at peace with one another. Characters Major *Squirrelflight }} Minor *Cinderheart *Lionblaze *Leafpool *Blackstar *Tawnypelt *Grasspaw *Rowanclaw *Littlecloud *Ratscar }} Mentioned *Jayfeather *Hollyleaf *Firestar *Sorreltail *Owlclaw *Scorchfur *Graystripe *Dustpelt }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Super Edition arc